Comme souris et coyote… ?
by Capax
Summary: Quitte ou double. L'on ne peut plus sauver Central. Enfin, normalement..
1. Immersion

**CHAP1 – Immersion.**

Cette ambiance nocturne était chaude, non pas qu'il pouvait ressentir la chaleur, mais il le devinait à la vue de la sueur perlant le front des autres spectateurs. Il aspirait déjà à la fin de sa mission, quel serait l'intérêt d'être déguisé en milichien sinon par pure obligation?

L'usurpateur s'approcha un peu plus de l'arlequine entourée de ses musiciens, il est vrai qu'elle savait captiver son public. Elle s'approcha de lui, sûrement voulait-elle qu'il l'accompagne… Il accueillit sa main; il n'était pas bon danseur, mais sa grande expérience d'acteur l'aidera à s'adapter au terrain.

Il s'ennuyait terriblement. Tournoyer puis gigoter en rythme, quelle futilité ! Digne d'un passe-temps d'humain. Elle jouait de son charme avec lui, son physique lui plaisait donc ? Il s'en réjouit, il s'était habillé d'une bonne apparence. La danseuse fit un signe discret à ses musiciens, ils accentuèrent la cadence. L'euphorie commençait enfin, la place des nomades devint doucement un lieu de fête.

Bien qu'il feintait de l'ignorer, il remarqua que l'arlequine l'entraînait doucement hors des festivités. Il sourit, il l'avait enfin trouvée. Il n'aura plus à porter cet uniforme militaire qui ne lui convenait décidément pas, il préférait ses habituelles jupes d'androgyne. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et lui fit face, rejetant les épaules en arrière, sa poitrine et la courbure de son dos ainsi complimentées. Il était l'envie personnifiée, il la jalousa mais n'en resta pas moins dans son rôle d'acteur. Il l'attrapa par les hanches. Elle s'en échappa d'un rire et l'invita à la suivre.

S'ensuivit une course-poursuite séductrice. Il n'en avait aucunement le désir, il commençait même déjà à s'en lasser, mais il ne pouvait se laisser distancer. Par elle ou par n'importe quel autre humain.

Surveillant constamment si le soldat d'Amestris la poursuivait, elle s'arrêta au bord d'une ruelle. Pleine de malice, elle lui assura qu'ils seraient tranquilles ici. Le comédien sourit, il pourra bientôt lever le rideau.

Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue, et il se força à apprécier le geste. Elle lui tourna délicatement autour, prétextant vouloir toucher son dos. Il connaissait la ruse mais l'ignora. Derrière lui, elle lui donna un coup dans le creux d'un de ses genoux, il chuta. Elle le rattrapa en plaquant sa main sur la bouche du 'soldat', puis, d'une lame caressant sa gorge, lui souhaita :

« - Crève, chien-chien de l'armée !

Sentant le sang couler le long de sa main, elle laissa tomber le corps de l'homme. Bien que d'apparence mince, il était excessivement lourd. Elle avait réussi. Elle était habituée à ce genre de situation, voilà un soldat de plus qui passait l'arme à gauche. S'apprêtant à partir, elle entendit un ricanement moqueur derrière elle. La victime était debout, le cou intact. Il se transforma en androgyne devant elle. Envy fit de son bras un pic et empala l'arlequine, la plantant au mur.

- Entre chien et loup… »

La jeune femme se contenta de mourir dans l'effroi, piégée. Il la lâcha; elle n'avait décidément aucun humour. Il fouilla la sacoche qu'elle portait : elle ne renfermait qu'un contrat. Cette erreur n'était qu'une mercenaire. Il déchira le papier, insatisfait du résultat.

Un groupe d'inconnus sans peur s'amusait à démonter l'ordre établi du pays, tuant principalement des chefs d'Etat, éliminant donc des êtres essentiels au sacrifice. Désireux de se voir accorder les grâces de Père, Envy s'assurera de la destruction du complot adverse lui-même, l'armée n'arrivant même plus à se protéger toute seule.

Irrespectueusement - l'arlequine n'était qu'une humaine après tout - il retira le masque de la fraîche défunte, dérobant ainsi son identité à l'identique pour s'en affubler. Il l'abandonna, un cadavre ne l'intéressait pas. À son retour, on l'interpela. Sûrement les personnes qui avaient embauché la danseuse.

« - Bien, le garde n'est plus là. Attrape, gamine.

L'usurpateur réceptionna la bourse. L'on était bien indemnisé en tant que mercenaire. Il prétendit les suivre, ces deux hommes en bure devaient être du réseau terroriste. Il les traquerait jusqu'à leur trou à rat.

- Qu'as-tu ? Le compte n'est pas correct ?

Envy n'en aura pas le temps. Il voulut alors se ruer sur eux, calmer leur ardeurs dans l'immédiat ; bien qu'il était l'un des plus vieux homonculus - quatre cent ans tout de même ! - il ne s'était pas pour autant assagi.

- Nous te pensions plus douce…

L'homme resté muet jusqu'ici tenta de porter discrètement sa main à sa ceinture. Inutile. Envy le repéra de suite. Les humains étaient totalement vains. De véritables ébauches incomplètes.

- Petite, reste sage et l'on pourra te donner du boulot bientôt. D'accord ? »

Du boulot ? Que pouvait-il bien en faire. Il ne ressentait ni la douloureuse faim, l'insatiable fatigue, le froid tétanisant ou le réconfort de la chaleur. Il n'avait besoin d'argent, il était un être d'instants.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, ils ignoraient pourquoi elle avait soudainement changé d'attitude, la veille encore elle était tendre et aimable. Envy s'élança. Celui resté à l'écart détacha sa main de sa ceinture et jeta violement un objet au sol. Un flash déchirant en sortit.

L'homonculus dut porter ses mains à ses yeux, qu'il avait mal! Ses rétines le brûlaient. La douleur… Seule sensation du vivant qu'il devait subir. L'unique chose qui le rapprochait des humains étant donné qu'elle a un côté malsain, une certaine connotation négative tout comme Envy et son péché. Ce dernier ne rejettait d'ailleurs pas la souffrance, elle faisait partie intégrante de lui : qu'est-ce avoir mal quand son être est bâti sur son propre malheur car l'on reste sans cesse jaloux de la béatitude d'un autre? Qu'importe sa médiocrité finalement, vu que c'est l'insatiable désir qui ronge…

Remit du choc, il était seul. Le camp adverse était donc un réseau entrainé qui s'aidait mutuellement… Foutus humains et leur indéniable solidarité qu'il s'interdisait.

Les musiciens rappliquèrent.

« - Alors, tu l'as eu, le soldat ?

Et, sans même attendre l'acquiescement de leur prétendue camarade, l'un d'eux poursuivit après avoir remarqué la bourse :

- Viens, on va rejoindre les autres. »

Envy fut étonné, les mercenaires n'opéraient donc plus seuls ?


	2. En joue…

**CHAP2 - 'En joue…'**

Ils arrivèrent dans une auberge classique la brebis n'est jamais aussi bien cachée que dans la tanière du loup. Un groupe applaudit à leur arrivé, ils étaient donc attendus impatiemment. La confrérie qu'Envy infiltrait n'était pas celle qu'il ciblait, mais il continua à jouer le rôle de l'arlequine. Ce tas d'humains-là lui apprendrait quelque chose, peut-être. Attablés, chaque homme et femme commanda sa boisson, toutes différentes et dans un agencement apparemment aléatoire. Pourtant, personne ne se coupait la parole, tous coordonnaient leurs propos parfaitement : il régnait une harmonie dans leur désordre. Inévitablement, un silence se fit, et l'arlequine fut la cible de regards suspicieux. Envy, déboussolé face à leur tradition, se contenta d'un « comme d'habitude ! ». Il n'eut pas le temps de se forcer à glousser qu'il était déjà immobilisé, plaqué brutalement sur la table et tenu par plusieurs personnes. Celle lui retenant les poignets était très puissante, l'homonculus ne pouvait remuer les épaules. Sa tête fut violement soulevée de la table. Ils le suspectaient d'être un espion. Lui ? Comme si…

« - 'Lapin'. » L'homme qui semblait être le chef se rapprocha du visage de l'usurpateur et lui souleva le menton du majeur. « Tu es piégé par le premier appât. Pitoyable…

Ledit chef révéla le visage de l'arlequine il ne fit pas tomber le masque, il le lui retira juste. Tous eurent le souffle coupé, il s'agissait de leur partenaire à l'identique. Envy mit son ego de côté, que ces chiens-là étaient méprisables – ils n'étaient pas d'Ishbal, pourtant.

- Bouh ? » tenta-t-il , plein de malice. La salle rit. Il s'approcha du chef et lui murmura : « 'Coyote' plutôt, c'est beaucoup plus sournois et trompeur. »

En reculant son visage, l'arlequine remarqua la mine inquiète de l'homme. Elle se força à s'esclaffer et lui tapota légèrement le dos. Humour !

Le patron tomba dans le piège et rit avec elle. L'idiot, il aurait pu stopper cette machine à tuer dès le début. Avant que l'homonculus ne signe leur arrêt de mort. La tension descendit, et la réunion put alors commencer. L'assemblée faisait les comptes, Envy combattit donc cette soirée ennuyeuse à coup de boissons gratuites.

La fin arriva étonnamment trop vite. Il en tirera profit, cela lui laissera l'occasion d'aller rejoindre Père plus tôt que prévu. Tout le monde rentra dans les appartements de l'auberge, et on interpella l'arlequine qui sortait, elle n'allait pas dans sa chambre ? Envy se contenta de l'insulter en guise de réponse. La personne voulut la calmer, il ne faisait que la taquiner !

L'acteur sourit, si seulement il savait que son sort était déjà scellé… Le plus compliqué dans sa capacité à être polymorphe finalement, c'était le fait d'insuffler de _bons _sentiments à _ses_ sourires…

Il sortit enfin, pressant le pas : il changera d'attitude et d'apparence loin d'ici, toute précaution ne serait de trop. Empruntant des rues peu peuplées par désir de discrétion, il croisa ce qui semblait être un camarade de l'arlequine. Le torse bombé, l'homme s'approcha bien trop brusquement de l'homonculus.

« - Tu as accepté… » Puis il continua dans un marmonnement : « Encore plus naïve que l'air qu'elle se donne.

Envy le dégagea, ce qui ne fit qu'amuser l'humain. Un être aussi dérangé que lui ? Non, il pensait juste que la demoiselle voulait contrôler la situation. Il la plaqua au mur, une main agrippant violemment ses cheveux, l'autre profitant de cette poitrine qui l'excitait.

- Ne crie pas et baisse la tête. » L'agresseur accompagna sa parole d'un geste de la main. « Ne crois pas que moi, je vais attendre ta permission. »

Il libéra sa chevelure et tenta de caresser le ventre de la jeune femme – siège de sensualité - et d'ironiquement lui susurrer à l'oreille, mais il n'en eut le temps. Envy répondit d'un mineur, selon lui, coup de genou dans le ventre de l'humain.

Ce dernier se plia en deux, quelle force elle avait, cette gamine ! Il se redressa, elle n'avait pas bougé et se contentait de le fixer, une main vissée sur la hanche, l'autre pendant le long du corps. L'air perplexe ; l'homonculus venait de comprendre que cet humain connaissait l'arlequine par les propos et le comportement familier qu'il lui tenait. L'homme voulut la soulever par le col, et prouver ainsi sa supériorité. Il n'y arriva pas. Envy emplit l'air de son rire cynique, que penserait ce mortel s'il connaissait la vraie forme de son interlocutrice, ce monstre hideux et énorme ? L'homonculus n'allait pas laisser ce déchet-là sans dommages après sa tentative, c'était lui l'espèce dominante.

L'usurpateur fit trébucher l'autre, l'étalant sur le dos au milieu de la rue, se mit à cheval sur lui et opta pour l'étranglement, si délectant dans la mort du condamné, et par mesure d'hygiène. Cercle vicieux, l'adrénaline le contrôlait à chaque mimiques et pouffements ressentis. Sentant le pouls de la victime atteindre l'acmé, Envy jubila, écarquillant ses yeux veineux, et prit d'une cruelle expression défigurant son doux visage d'assassin. Ses canines finirent par en être visibles lorsqu'il s'éteignit et que cette infidèle chaleur le quitta.

Envy ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, même si l'homme avait réussi à le dénuder, il aurait était stupéfait : envieux d'un sexe comme de l'autre, l'homonculus ne s'était décidé à en garder un. D'où son apparence androgyne… ?

…

Envy triturait ses longs cheveux verts séparés en une multitude de mèches relevées d'un bandeau, faisant mine de se recoiffer. Lust lui avait indéfiniment répété que ce geste trahissait son impatience. Et alors !? L'humanité n'était pas assez développée pour le comprendre, de toute façon.

Il arriva chez Père, ce dernier toujours sur sa chaise entravé d'une multitude de tuyaux. Le nouvel arrivant sourit, son créateur allait lui en vouloir légèrement d'ici peu, mais qu'importe. Il vit dans un coin Gluttony se bavant sur les doigts. Malheureux être qu'il était, d'avoir perdu celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère. Envy se pencha sur lui, non par compassion, elle lui était inconnue, mais par intérêt, véritable convoitise : il avait juste besoin de main d'œuvre.

« - Gluttony, j'ai des amis à te présenter… De bons amis, » se reprit-il.

L'interpellé le regarda dans les yeux, captivé. Son interlocuteur savait comment obtenir son attention.

- Y'en aura à la dizaine, tu peux me faire confiance ! » L'envie personnifiée baissa légèrement le ton et poursuivit : « Je ne vais pas t'entuber, un seul dans la famille, c'est suffisant. »

Envy surveilla furtivement Père à la fin de sa phrase. Il feignait n'avoir rien entendu. Le polymorphe soupira de lassitude, personne n'était d'humeur à rire ce soir.


	3. Feu !

**CHAP3 'Feu !'**

« - Attends mon signal.  
>- Manger…<br>- Pas maintenant ! »

Plissant les yeux pour les garder de la pluie, Envy observa Gluttony, ce dernier renifla le cadavre à ses pieds en suçant ses doigts. L'envie ricana, tant qu'il se contentait de ses doigts. Le plus agile des deux homonculus escalada la façade, rendue glissante par l'eau, de l'auberge, quoi de plus simple : il surpassait la faiblesse de l'Homme. Sur le toit de la tanière, entre deux flaques d'eau reflétant la pleine lune, il hurla, s'égosillant comme une pucelle en détresse. Les résidents de la bâtisse, alertés, se penchèrent à leur fenêtre, observant instinctivement le bas de la rue : Gluttony dégustait le mort, les personnes s'en révoltaient, permettant ainsi à l'androgyne de cibler sa proie. Du tout bon.  
>Les habitants du bâtiment, soit les mêmes mercenaires que précédemment, sortirent en trombe, désireux de faire la peau au cannibale.<p>

Envy força avec peine la fenêtre désirée. Les plus verrouillées ne sont pas forcément les mieux gardées ; le commandant ne vivait pas seul, une frêle femme était blottie dans son lit. Terrifiée, madame ? L'invité surprise l'ignora, il n'était pas venu pour cette gourdasse. Tant qu'elle ne criait pas, elle restera partie intégrante du mobilier. Il vit à l'opposé du lit, donc sur sa gauche, le mur de la pièce couvert de tiroirs, comme une armoire. Envy jeta à nouveau un regard sur sa droite, il rendra le décor interactif ; il ne pouvait se permettre de fouiller tous les dossiers, il n'en avait le temps.

« - Bonsoir, damoiselle…

Après quelques secondes, l'homonculus n'obtint pas de réponse. Il était déjà irrité. Il déforma subrepticement le bout de sa main en lame et la planta dans le matelas, le doux bruit du tissu lacéré fit sursauter la femme. Elle aurait cru entendre ses propres os crisser suite à une conséquente plaie… Encastrée parmi ses coussins, elle prit peur ; l'intrus était très bien armé, son équipement ne faisait qu'un avec lui !

- J'espère pour toi que… » Le polymorphe chatouilla l'intérieur du matelas de son bras aiguisé, puis reprit : « … que tu connais les archives de ton cher et tendre. » Il marqua de nouveau une courte pause, enfonçant plus profondément son membre dans la fente et poursuivit : « Alors, tu coopères ? »

Il n'était pas venu pour un interrogatoire ou jouer au militaire - encore. Il retira son bras et le pointa sur l'habitante. Que savait-elle sur cette foutue organisation consumant l'ordre du pays? Elle feignit de ne pas comprendre. Envy sourit, bien qu'il n'ait pas nécessairement besoin de se justifier pour travailler quelqu'un, il trouva l'excuse présente tout-à-fait plausible. Il entama sa démarche.

L'homonculus, après avoir restauré son membre, l'aborda, l'extrayant de son cocon, et lui empoigna le menton. L'humaine eut peur, qu'allait tenter ce malade ? Elle se recula lorsqu'il s'approcha de ses lèvres. Mais seulement par pur réflexe : il n'était pas écœurant. Loin de là. Plutot... Très attirant même! Sa peau blanche et sa minceur non maladive renforcée par des muscles consolidant sa stature. Même la voix… d'homme ou femme ? Qu'importe, il parvenait à l'émoustiller, malgré la situation. L'audacieux fut vexé, très vexé de sa réaction inattendue, et son poing se déchaîna. Mais malgré son attirance, elle le refoulait tout de même… Maintenant déterminé à la dégouter, il renouvela sa tentative vers les lèvres charnues et bombées de cette mortelle, si pleines de vie et de sang chaud sinuant lentement en épais filets des fraîches lésions… tellement humains. L'indocile se défendit une nouvelle fois encore, consolidant sa position fœtale. Comme un retour à l'état sauvage. Il devait la dresser, la discipliner.

Usant de sa force, l'homonculus l'allongea sur le dos avec une facilité déconcertante. A ne s'être farouchement débattue, sa proie voulait-elle aussi jouer ? Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle, ses hanches entre les jambes de l'autre, les forçant à s'écarter. Le rancunier rapprocha son visage, appuyant alors violemment sa cuisse, encore humide de pluie, sur l'entrejambe de sa soumise. Il profita du tressaillement pour l'immobiliser entièrement, maintenant fermement ses poignets au lit. Vulnérable. Elle ne pouvait s'agiter. Elle recherchait intensément dans son regard, aussi fort que lui permettait la panique, une quelconque lueur, tentant vainement d'implorer la pitié. La compassion. Que cette personne soit homme ou femme, elle ne pourrait faire _ça_ à un semblable humain… Si ? Elle espérait tant.

Il se pencha enfin à son oreille, la femelle se crispa, craignant qu'il ne détaille l'heure qui allait suivre, lui infligeant plus de souffrance qu'elle n'en aura subi, après… Elle sentit son souffle au creux de son cou. Fluide froid… Mais qu'était cet être ?

La Convoitise incarnée se contenta seulement de mordiller malicieusement son lobe. Il sentit la planche se raidir encore plus. Ça l'égaya, mais susurrant, il la rassura à sa manière qu'elle n'avait pas à paniquer, il s'occupait d'elle ! Il en prenait soin... Après tout, 'stimuler cette partie du corps humain développe l'imaginaire sexuel', il n'agissait donc que 'pour son bien, pour la suite…'

Prise de panique, elle poussa un cri, et récolta alors le brut poing du dominant pour la seconde fois. Elle voulait attirer l'attention. Elle le dérangeait. Idiote. Il l'observa enfin en face, impassible, durant quelques secondes. Elle les vivait comme de longues minutes pesantes. Envy afficha son fidèle sourire, les draps se teintaient de pourpre. L'insurgée subit la brutalité des battements de son cœur, dans ses tempes et sa poitrine, elle l'avait provoqué, insatisfait par son attitude. Il n'était pas flatté. _Ça_ allait alors commencer…

Mais non, il lui suggéra, dans sa grande délicatesse de bourreau, 'avoue-moi tout ce que je veux, et tes lèvres resteront libres'. La victime trembla, avait-elle vraiment le choix ?

Plus la jeune femme délivrait d'informations, plus son tortionnaire relâchait son emprise, l'encourageant ainsi à poursuivre. Envy ne transmettra pas toutes ces données à Père, craignant qu'il ne confie la mission à d'autres.

À la fin de sa tirade, l'homonculus lui fit son plus doux sourire, la tête penchée, et se releva, la laissant libre de ses mouvements. L'affranchie tremblait toujours autant, pétrifiée, craignant une ruse de la part de son agresseur. Avant de l'abandonner, il lui lécha le bout du nez – symbole de la trahison. Son attitude n'évolua pas. Il se transforma donc devant elle en son cher et tendre mari, pour la rassurer. Préférait-elle ainsi ? Elle hurla d'effroi. Connasse.

L'androgyne, de nouveau vêtu de sa 'jupe' s'accroupit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda en direction de l'humaine. Il s'avoua sans honte la fierté éprouvée à sous-entendre si cruellement à cette femme un acte monstrueux à venir, qu'il n'accomplira jamais de toute manière. Quel intérêt aurait l'envie personnifiée à simuler un plaisir qu'il ne pourra jamais éprouver, n'ayant même pas les attributs physiques ? Elle avait tout de même osé le croire. Les humains étaient vraiment orgueilleux : Envy ne considère les choses… La jouissance sexuelle est une envie qu'il n'assouvira jamais, d'où son rabattement sur des pulsions meurtrières. Il restait un dérivé d'humain, donc tiraillé par le désir sexuel et celui de semer la mort.

L'homonculus ne pouvait s'attarder plus qu'il ne le faisait, Gluttony arrivera surement bientôt à la fin de son décompte de vie, cet ingénu n'était même pas fichu de se battre. Il sauta donc de la fenêtre, faisant un bruit remarquable à l'atterrissage de ses centaines de kilos. En bas, surpris, il vit son camarade, seul, les mains légèrement teintées de pourpre. Il se léchait encore goulûment les doigts. Gluttony, la fausse porte…

Plus aucun mercenaire encore entier était là, ces gens neutres qui peuvent très bien aisément changer de camps selon le montant proposé ; des traîtres, en somme*.

Envy se retourna vers la fenêtre, il désirait brûler le bâtiment, voulant envoyer un signal à la caste adverse…

Foutue confrérie que l'on ne pouvait identifier. Elle agissait telle une ombre, mystérieuse. Les chasseurs de primes obtenaient les contrats sans préavis : deux hommes venaient à l'improviste, remettant une mission à un mercenaire qu'ils sélectionnaient selon sa valeur : ces hommes de combat étant jugé par leurs actes, expérience et aptitudes.

Il aurait préféré rester devant le bâtiment embrasé pour entendre s'égosiller les habitantes appelant au secours et implorant de l'aide : hurlant ainsi leur faiblesse. Mais Envy ne put rester sur le lieu du crime : trop de risque de se faire attraper pour une simple tendance sadique.

* * *

><p>*Excusez pour ce bas jeu de mots. Mais sincèrement, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.<p> 


	4. Retour de flammes

**CHAP4 – Retour de flamme**

Un vent léger, comme celui des doux matins, souleva les cendres. Elles dansaient en harmonie au son d'une mélodie qu'elles seules percevaient ; égayant l'endroit. Elles virevoltaient autour de leur foyer, un grand amas de brûlé, noir. Triste restes. La foule, stoppée par le barrage de sécurité délimité des militaires, s'amassait voir le résultat. Elle ragotait des rescapées de l'incendie, exclusivement féminine, s'élevant à quelques blessées. La conjointe du feu patron semblant beaucoup plus choquée que les autres victimes. Ces spectateurs exprimaient également le lien affectif que chacun portait à cette auberge, monument classé historique, voir au manque qu'elle créerait dans leur vie –certain exagérant un peu tout de même. Mais les sujets de conversation tournaient principalement autour de la cause : incendie-accident ou fautif introuvable disparu en pleine nature après avoir embrasé le bâtiment?  
>Et sans aucuns témoins, les civils penchaient volontiers sur un fumeur n'ayant pas éteint sa dope avant d'aller se coucher. Banal tragédie nocturne. Tout simplement. Qui pouvait en vouloir aux valeureux travailleurs qui logeaient dans ce bâtiment?<br>La femme du patron avait gardé secret le moment précédant l'incendie. De _ça_ venu… Elle justifiait ses coups et blessures au visage par une dispute conjugale et son comportement par la mort de son mari. Elle privilégiait tellement cette version à la réalité.  
>L'armée avait déployée quelques militaires aux alentours du méfait. D'après leur expérience en criminologie, les coupables retournaient toujours sur le lieu des faits, par pur orgueil ou par simple désir de changer leur destin par leur talent… et l'améliorer, au passage. Les soldats épiaient donc cette foule, traquant quelconque homme suspect.<p>

Envy soupira, incompétent d'humains à le retrouver. Prit pour cible, il aurait put se distraire. L'homonculus hésita à se dévoiler, il avait un besoin de valorisation. Mais il ne pouvait laisser ce tas d'êtres comprendre son manque d'estime. Son désir à changer de condition. Il se posta juste, une main le long du corps, l'autre fixée à sa hanche correspondante. La voix de Lust lui revint de nouveau en mémoire : 'A te voir ainsi j'ai tellement l'impression que tu essayes de rehausser ton image public'. Cette vieille peau en aurait eu plus besoin que lui.

Cet amas de personnes en comportait aussi bien des troublées, chagrinées, que partiellement curieuses. Deux hommes en retrait de la foule où stagnait Envy semblaient profondément dérangés à ce que la bâtisse soit brûlée. Le poly forme sourit, il avait reconnu le duo d'organisateurs en bure, ceux là même qui avait payé l'arlequine la veille.  
>Son rictus dut le trahir, car bien qu'il fût discret, les deux hommes avaient choisis la fuite en le voyant se mouvoir. Envy, rageant, bouscula violement les gens l'entourant. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser filer une seconde fois.<br>Ces hommes semblaient habitués à éviter le contact, des rois de la discrétion se confondant parmi le peuple. Des véritables ombres pacifistes.

Un soldat en voulut après cet étrange citoyen, il se comportait de manière très déplacée et sans aucune morale, il balayait la foule, dégageant de son chemin aussi bien femmes que personnes âgées. Le militaire lui fera la peau. L'on sert Amestry ou on la souille !  
>Ce petit malin devait être très agile et musclé à en atterrir sur le toit d'un bond. Le fantassin, lui, était contraint d'escalader la façade avec beaucoup de peines. Mais il pouvait prendre son temps, ces compagnons d'arme surveillaient la rue ce malotru ne pourra redescendre et, bien qu'il semblait hors-norme, ne pouvait pas non plus s'envoler. Il s'était coincé à monter si haut. Quel idiot. Une fois que le soldat atteignit l'hauteur, le toit demeurait désert, mis-à-part cet oiseau, immense pour Central, volant d'une fulgurante vitesse qui l'effleura, le manquant de le faire tomber de la bâtisse.<p>

Envy n'a ni la vue perçante du faucon ou l'odorat des volatiles, mais il peut tout de même percevoir aisément ses proies les plus cachées, l'appel du sang surplombant tout instinct. Ses prises semblaient tellement rassurées au fait d'avoir échappées à leur poursuivant.  
>Les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés dans une ruelle déserte, désireux de se reposer. Déjà. Ils étaient âgés ? L'homonculus se posa les ailes ouvertes, recouvrant son apparence d'androgyne dans la grâce d'un oiseau en vol. À le voir faire, les deux hommes établirent immédiatement le rapport, depuis l'arlequine. Le poly-formes sourit à leur réaction, si curieux d'observer leur air de dégoût face à ce qu'ils qualifiaient de 'monstre'.<br>Il s'approcha d'eux, félinement.

« - Tu ne fais qu'accroître le Mal en t'opposant à nous. prévins le bavard de la dernière fois.

L'androgyne répliqua du tac-au-tac :

- Et c'est ce qui fait notre bien… Comme ces jeux Malins !

L'homonculus voulut rire de son jeu de mots, l'un d'eux l'exécuta sa dernière syllabe à peine prononcée. Il piaillait vraiment trop, il n'avait cesse de se le reprocher. Envy se laissa tomber, feintant la mort, son effroyable sourire aux lèvres. Même les plus forts humains restaient lâches et pathétiques à tuer par surprise. Pour lui, seule sa race savait décimer dans les règles de l'art, donc être bonne… et pure.

Il entendit les deux hommes reprendre précipitamment leur course, fuyant le lieu du 'crime'. Encore des impatients ne vérifiant pas l'état de leur victime. Pas grave, ils le payeront aussi de leur vie.  
>Debout, il retira péniblement la lame qui l'avait transpercé. Rahh ! Sa mort lui faisait toujours un mal fou.<p>

Il hésita, ces hommes connaissaient son aptitude, revêtir à nouveau un animal pouvait s'avérer risqué. Et l'idée d'un militaire bien trop suspecte. A défaut d'interpréter à nouveau le pouvoir, il prendra possession d'un autre soutient à l'humanité.

« - Et que vive l'opium du peuple ! » murmura le poly-formes, pour lui-même.

Armé d'une bure digne des plus hauts moines, il s'approcha. Il les découvrit se consterner sur un banc, tranquillement. Ils semblaient ne pas l'avoir aperçu. Tant mieux. Il peut enfin être discret.  
>Il abattit la capuche sur son crâne et poursuivit sa marche, feintant les deux hommes assis, comme tout le reste de la population. En l'apercevant, ses deux agresseurs se levèrent brusquement. Ah non, pas encore, Envy ne pouvait pas une nouvelle fois se faire repérer. Qu'importe la forme qu'il prenait, il se faisait démasquer. C'était sans doute à cause de son poids, le sol s'affaissait à son passage… Difficile de passer inaperçu dans cette condition.<p>

Le duo l'approcha violement. Non, ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu. Ou alors c'était une ruse… De toute façon, ils mourront, alors qu'importe. L'un des deux sortit un livre et semblait invoquer à voix basse. L'autre arracha brutalement la croix autour du cou du faux-dévots. Ces deux gars n'étaient pas censés être des assassins, organisateurs ou quelque chose du genre ? Ils récitaient des textes sacrés, en mentionnant Ishbala, leur déesse… Bordel ! Voilà que les bâtards aux yeux rouges avaient contaminés la population blanche. Comment Envy reconnaîtra les ennemis maintenant s'ils se confondent ? Père et les homonculus avait du bien faiblir ces derniers siècles pour avoir comme ennemis de simples fanatiques foutant le pays à l'envers ! L'homonculus regarda autour de lui, l'armée se ramenait, voulant l'aider. Lui. Stupides animaux… Il regarda lourdement celui qui lui avait retiré le chapelet. Le sectaire appuya fortement sur la tête du poly formes vers le bas, le forçant à observer le sol.

- Tu baisse les yeux quand on te parle !

Envy le planta.

- Et toi tu meurs quand j'en ai marre. »

L'usurpateur pesta. Il lui avait répondu trop vite il n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver une belle rime…  
>Le lecteur ferma vivement son livre sacré en voyant son ami s'effondrer inerte sur le sol. L'armée assistait toujours à la scène, hésitante à intervenir ce n'était pas elle qui se salissait les mains pour le moment. Le croyant ne prit pas la fuite, c'était charmant, il voulait venger son ami en tuant -de nouveau- l'homonculus. Ce dernier se réjouit de la peur et du désir de vengeance s'immisçant dans l'autre. En faite, Envy était juste curieux face à ces réactions caractérisée humaine qu'il ne connaissait. Le dernier fanatique sortit un bout de bois de forme étrange, et le tendit vers le faux-dévot. Pathétique, il commençait sa <em>dernière<em> prière.

« - Au… Au nom…

Mais c'est qu'en plus il bégaie cet ahurie.

- Au nom du…

Ah, il a prononcé un mot supplémentaire. Comme quoi la peur révèle les talents cachés !

- Au nom du… du Père, du…

Envy ne pouvait laisser cette occasion défiler. Et tout en se dévêtant de la bure, il l'aida à s'exprimer :

- Du vice, et du simple d'esprit… »

L'androgyne empala le dévot dans un éclat de rire. Il fallait toujours le laisser s'amuser de humour… Il était très fier de lui. Et en plus, ils avaient parfaitement résumé la situation à eux deux !

Les soldats s'entassaient plus rapidement qu'aurait espéré l'homonculus. Ce dernier avait fait leur boulot, c'était à leur tour maintenant. « Flinguez-moi ce monstre ! » commanda un roux. Ils ne désiraient plus le protéger. Envy soupira. Même mort ces deux hommes lui amenait des problèmes. Puis il se mit à bailler en voyant l'hostilité des militaires. Il n'aime pas les combats, ça fait mal quand il se fait taper… Mais il prit ces provocations pour une invitation à s'amuser après l'effort, le réconfort dit-on.

Toujours la même chanson…  
>Des murs pourpres. Oui, c'est ça. Partout autour de moi. Stagnant le sol après une fraîche peinture. Fer à gogo ! De froides lames érotiques dansant sur leur chaude peau. Votre peau chaude et vivante que je n'ai pas… Un corps s'écroule lentement, à gauche. Je refuse, aucune agonie au sol sinon c'est contourner ou enjamber pour passer de l'autre côté. Marcher dessus éclabousse. Pis ça chatouille les jambes au contact des nombreuses gouttelettes. Plus loin, un autre étouffe. Et pose sa dernière main sur ses seules côtes encore valides. Puis se penche en avant. Aucune dignité à régurgiter aussi bruyamment ces choses visqueuses qui le composent de l'intérieur. Il a pourtant bénéficié d'aide sa mâchoire inférieure repose à mes pieds. En claquant des mains, une humaine a sursauté ses vides globes oculaires laissaient l'avantage à l'ouïe. Seule elle l'entendit. Les autres, eux, geignaient, expiraient… mourraient. Elle arrivait encore à craindre une tentative d'alchimie dans l'état où elle était ! Cette sous-race ignore les priorités. Tétanisé, l'humain perd sa propre condition. 'Monstre…' Un courageux roux m'interpelle. Je me dois de le féliciter. Tous ne savent lutter comme lui. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour apprécier. Hésitant, prendre ma vraie forme ? Je ne peux retenir mes coups dans mon corps… C'est décidé. Je continuerais à peindre l'esquisse de mon tableau. A en être le seul pouvant encore jackasser* !<br>… Donc toujours la même danse.

Oui, il aurait tant aimé. Si seulement Pride ne prenait pas malin plaisir à l'abaisser en public, en prenant pour excuse qu'il s'humiliait. Seul. Au moins une chose qu'Envy était capable de réussir à coup sûr. Il se résigna donc à laisser les soldats entiers et à fuir le lieu. Et rapidement.

* * *

><p>* Oui je sais, ce jeu de mots n'est pas très élevé, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher…<p>

Et Merci à AngelScythe (.net/~AngelScythe) pour un morceau de relecture.

;D


	5. Interlude

**CHAP 5  
><strong>Ce chapitre est surtout une introspection. Il ne découle pas trop pour l'intrigue. Mais je le trouve tout de même intéressant. (Surtout à décortique… é_è)  
>Bref, là je me suis juste amusée.<p>

* * *

><p>Il riait, tout élégant qu'il était. Il se sentait bien, tant heureux. La soirée s'entamait plutôt correctement avec quelques verres à son compte et cette femme, bien maigre pour son âge et qu'il se devait de la complimenter malgré lui, qui ne pouvait pas se détacher de lui. Pour cause, il lui avait sortit le grand coup : celui que 'sa mère était cruelle et l'avait viré de chez elle avec son petit frère à l'adolescence. Il avait du se débrouiller pour vivre avec son frangin, dehors. Seuls.' Il consolidait cette histoire de nouveaux faits courageux à chaque fois qu'il l'inventé. Cette version déformée de sa vie -de fils unique- fonctionnait toujours et attirait à coup sûr les femmes-amantes maternelles ; il voulait être choyé ce soir. Il aspirait surtout à loger chez elle au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Il ne saurait pas où aller sinon. Etant réellement sans logement –il ne lui avait pas que menti donc !- Se contentant de vivre d'alcool, femmes faciles et... de dettes. Mais qu'importait, il s'était affranchie de toutes traditions : famille, amour, travail. Ainsi que l'idée de fraternité et de révolution. Mais non aux peurs.<p>

...

La nuit se conservait, noire et glaciale. Envy marchait, ignorant le temps ; être homonculus apporte de réels avantages. Il observait et se moquait des rares humains encore présents qui couraient, parce qu'ils avaient froid, craignaient une agression, ou simplement car ils étaient pressé. Il est vrai que soixante-dix ans d'existence, c'est court. Être humain était donc la seule chose qu'Envy espérait ne pouvoir jalouser un jour. La seule nature à qui il n'enviait pas leur bonheur, les seul qui par contraste n'arrive pas à le rendre malheureux.

L'un d'eux vint à sa rencontre et lui demanda bassement s'il ne cherchait pas de la 'bzmh'. Envy ne compris de quoi s'agissait-il exactement, surement un produit d'humain illégal. Un marchand de la Mort. Minable, m'enfin, sans argent et espoirs l'humanité s'éteint. Faible qu'elle était à se rattacher à du futile, qu'elle ne possédait la plupart du temps, et s'en distrayait. Gaiement. Et elle n'en était même pas consciente ! En listant leur caractéristique, Envy s'insulta, il leur ressemblait au fond : il s'amusait de leur ignorance, chose qu'il ne possédait…

Il secoua la tête, non, il ne pouvait pas les envier, pas eux… Il n'y aurait aucune raison, ceux sont les seuls qu'en dépit de leur bien et possession n'arrive à lui faire entrevoir sa médiocrité.

Le trafiquant lui agrippa l'épaule, s'inquiétant de son état de santé à s'agiter soudainement. L'homonculus lui sourit, le marchandage n'était pas son fort mais peut-être que ce gars là savait quelque chose sur de quelconques étrangers Ishbal en ville. Le commerçant fit entrevoir ses mets comme réponse. Ils peuvent trouver un arrangement...

...

La nuit avançait dangereusement et ses chances de dormir au chaud chez cette inconnue s'envolaient les unes après les autres. Elle devenait distante, elle se doutait de quelque chose. L'homme devait boire bien trop vite ou goulûment. Elle craignait sûrement qu'il fasse de même avec elle.  
>Ce faux dandy n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il interpela tendrement la serveuse d'un léger signe, il reposera ses derniers espoirs d'une bonne nuit chez elle. Cette fille là était plutôt jeune, bien coiffée et maquillée. Pas outrageusement. Soigneuse de son apparence. À la voix douce et calme. De ce portrait l'homme l'établit comme à fleur-de-peau et jouissante de sa jeunesse. Il essayera donc de l'attendrir comme un adolescent : à l'aide de bancals compliments. Elle ne le remercia que froidement, comprenant de suite ses intentions. L'homme se tourna vers la femme qui l'accompagnait. Cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris le petit jeu de l'homme ?<p>

« - Bien tenté… Plus on est de fou, plus on rit après tout ! »

Si, et elle l'acceptait. Elle était juste plus éméchée qu'il avait espérait. Elle ne s'éloignait donc pas de lui, mais s'impatientait à rester dans ce bar. Il se doutait que sa nuit n'allait pas se composer seulement d'un bon sommeil, mais pas à ce point. Il soupira. Jamais il ne tombait sur une bonne.

...

Envy avait tout d'abord pensé à travailler brusquement le trafiquant pour le faire parler. Mais c'était résigné à lui acheter -provenant du salaire de la défunte arlequine- suffisamment de dope pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. L'homonculus ne voulait pas brutaliser un humain détruisant sa propre race, il faut plutôt les encourager à s'entre-consumer!

En se dirigeant à destination, Il réfléchissait. Pestait. Il était vexé au fond : les homoculus aussi avaient fondés une secte à travers le Père Cornello, mais leur plan avait échoué. Envy s'enragea, il jalousait ces hommes qui atteignaient eux leurs objectifs.  
>Il ne laissera passer sa. Sa haine qu'ils soient meilleur le guidera.<p>

Dans la rue du bar vers lequel il se rendit, il vit un homme élégant accompagné aux bras par une femme. Le poly forme sourit, le trafiquant n'avais pas menti en disant qu'il trouverait aisément un homme d'une grande classe près de 'L'écume Bar'. Restait à savoir s'il pourrait informer le palmier de quelconques informations sur cette secte.

Ce dernier était prit à un sérieux problème, les suivre discrètement ou les altérer maintenant? Il observa la rue dans la quelle ils étaient. Il leur engendra le pas jusqu'à une tranquille ruelle. Ou chez l'un des deux.

L'homme attrapa sa compagnie par les épaules. Au fil de leur marche, il descendait sa main, tout doucement. Quand il arriva enfin en bas du dos, la femme eu un mouvement brusque pour s'en défaire. Comme par reflexe. Elle s'excusa et ils reprirent leur conversation comme si de rien était. Cette furtivité n'échappa à l'homonculus. Il voyait tout. Il percevait l'humanité comme ses entrailles tel un livre grand ouvert, et ces quatre-cents ans faisait de lui un prodigieux lecteur...

L'actuel coin de rue était calme et peu de fenêtres donnaient dessus. Un endroit propice.  
>Envy interpella la femme.<p>

« - Malgré la malheureuse compagnie que tu te traîne, fit-il en pointant l'homme du doigt, ravie de te rencontrer, Julie…

Le fait d'apposer un prénom à une humaine dérangea l'homonculus, cela traduisait qu'il la considérait comme une être à part entière.

- J'm'appelle pas Julie ! répondit-elle virulemment. Sa compagnie lui agrippa plus férocement le bras en scrutant le nouveau venu.

Le poly-formes sourit, c'était la réplique qu'il attendait.

- Ah, dommage. Car plus ronde, t'aurais pus devenir 'jolie'.

Il s'amusa une fois encore de son propre jeu de mot. Il était en forme en ce moment décidément. Mais c'était le seul ; l'homme se fâcha, très mécontent. La femme également, vexée que l'on approche à son physique. Elle qui s'affamait tant pour garder sa silhouette.

Envy scruta l'humain à son tour.

« - Voyons… Nous sommes en accord : je n'allais pas me dissimuler derrière hypocrisie et vice. Un homme mérite plus que _ça_. »

L'homme observa cet étranger, interloqué. Il était devant un fait accomplit. Mis à nu. Foutu passant qui l'avait compris… Quoi penser maintenant ?

L'homme ne semblait que corporellement présent, Envy n'aura que quelques secondes d'intimité avec la femme. Il ne devait attendre.  
>Il interprétera son reflexe de tout à l'heure par sa connaissance psychologique de la gestuel humaine – avoir pu traîner avec Lust apportait du bon.<br>Il se positionna devant elle et lui agrippa les épaules. Il la secoua légèrement, comme s'il voulait la réveiller. Elle tenta de le pousser. Mécontent, il la gifla. S'il elle ne voulait de lui, qu'elle s'en aille. Elle ne bougea pourtant.

- Que se soit lui ou moi, tu t'en fout totalement... Combien de temps vas-tu encore te fuir?

La femme regarda son interlocuteur éberluée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire ce jeune à l'apparence androgyne.

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'évoque! C'est trop ancré en toi pour que tu le nie…

Envy, s'énervant, lui retint violement son visage, la maintenant par la mâchoire. L'homme les regardait, il ne comprenait pas la scène. Il aurait dut rester plus longtemps plongé en lui-même mais tant pis, l'homonculus l'ignorera.

- Tu voulais juste passer une soirée innocente avec lui. Mais au fond de toi, tu le sais, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Irrémédiablement, comme à chaque fois. Tu désire en faite inconsciemment revivre ton cauchemar de jeunesse... l'inhumain desserra son emprise. puis lui demanda, sans attendre de réponse : N'est-ce pas, Ma Dame? »

Envy la poussa sur le côté. Il n'avait que faire d'elle et dans l'état qu'il l'avait mise. Seul l'homme l'importé.

D'ailleurs ce dernier, face à la scène afficha une mine entre la satisfaction et le soulagement. L'inhumain eu le souffle coupé par sa réaction, lui aussi se serait forcé et aurait simulé! Mais quel peuple ! C'était ça l'humain? Et ça ose se dire race évoluée...

L'homonculus interrogea tout d'abords calmement ce faux dandy qui ne lui afficha qu'un grand sourire. Envy réitéra sa question accompagnée d'un coup aux parties intimes de l'humain. Il se plia en deux et gémi brièvement. Pourquoi donc ? A la vu de son attitude, ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait une belle paire. Envy se pencha sur lui et réclama une réponse claire et précise.  
>Seulement des rires en guise de réponses. Encore. Il semblait évacuer sa peur de cette manière à n'être ni douleur ou solitude, à l'instar de tout être, mais sensations. Cet humain là avait peut être du bon finalement. En plus d'être fidèle à sa cause, par sa manière d'être il désirait fuir sa condition. L'homonculus aurait pus s'identifier à lui. Oui. L'un fuyant dans l'alcool en s'amusant d'être mainte biographie. L'autre en se divertissant de par la curiosité d'autrui…<p>

Le rire incessant eu raison de la courte patience d'Envy. Il finit enfin part le menacer de mort, arme pour membre. L'homme se calma, soudainement.

Il se fichait donc de tout perdre, sauf la vie. Et son goût. Cela écœura l'homonculus. Il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Et moyen. Et dire qu'il avait osé se comparer...

…

Malgré qu'il ne lui ait rien dit, avoir quitté l'homme en intégralité plut à Envy. Ce dernier n'espérait plus qu'une chose : qu'il en informe rapidement le cœur même de la secte qu'elle est en danger. L'organisation précipitera donc les choses et aboutira plus rapidement au plan. L'homonculus ignorait avec exactitude lequel il était. Mais il était persuadé d'une attaque terroriste. Et Envy avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine possédant déjà quelques coups d'avance... Il observa le haut du bâtiment religieux le plus imposant de la ville.

Tout grande gloire ne demande grand homme, mais grand acte.

* * *

><p>Merci à Thoru78 pour le raisonnement (Je ne pense pas l'avoir retranscrit, mais il m'a bien aidée)<p> 


	6. A l'aube d'un jour nouveau

**A l'aube d'un jour nouveau.**

Depuis, elle resta sans cesse recroquevillée au bord du lit - comme quand il était là. D'apparence si impassible. Soumise à des brides de souvenirs défilant par boucle. Toujours choquée l'étranger ne l'avait pas véritablement profitée mais elle en restait perturbée. Elle ne pouvait s'y défaire.

Bien qu'immobile, victime d'un vertige : sa tête tournait durant quelques misérables secondes. Oh non, pas encore. Cette sensation présageait toujours une boule au ventre et des yeux humides. Puis de virulents renvois. La femme essayait alors de se calmer, par sa respiration. Mais n'y arrivait : ses lèvres du bas tremblaient déjà. Un gémissement étouffé par des tremblements saccadés.

Elle ne voulait pas se l'évoquer. Lui ; aux regards et son souffle... Si froids. Du rire éclat de voix des sourires… Le contact de peaux. Qu'il sorte de son esprit ! La victime ne savait que faire. Craignant qu'importe l'activité qu'elle ferait, elle continuerais à penser à lui et assignerait donc toute nouvelle tâche à cette affreuse nuit. Il semblait l'avoir à peine approchée, mais elle était altérée. Et ne pouvait en parler.  
>Après tout… Elle ne s'était pas convenablement défendue, que penserait-on d'elle ? C'était de sa faute, elle n'aurait pas du le regarder quand il s'était diriger vers les papiers… Oui, c'est cela. Elle avait méritée ses minutes de supplice et les marques sur sa peau. Elle s'en convainc.<br>Malheureuse.  
>Elle tentait de défaire l'affreux rictus qu'elle se permettait quand elle était seule, quand sa torture reprenait. Inlassablement. Les muscles de ses joues la dérangeait. Tiraillaient. Elle en avait marre de pleurer. S'alourdissait, son poids à l'estomac. Grossissant. Ses mains ont agrippé son ventre, ses jambes repliées permettaient que ses genoux aient un contact avec son menton, stoppant les spasmes de sa mâchoire inférieure. Respirer devint difficile dans cette position pantelant. La grimace revenait, de même que les larmes finalement, même isolée elle n'était bien.<p>

Encore, elle s'encastra sans cesse parmi des coussins - comme quand il était là. Puis patienter. La notion du temps devenait tellement futile… Ne pouvant opposer de résistance. La veuve voulait s'empoigner les cheveux à se les arracher. Si seulement son mari était encore là, elle aurait quelqu'un à qui partager…

L'abandon, c'est sûrement la chose la plus dur après tel évènement.

…

Le matin se lève avec sa rosée. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du seigneur.

L'homonculus observa la ville depuis le sommet de l'égérie religieuse et sourit. Impavide, l'être qu'il était. Les cloches sonneront le glas d'effrois qu'abattra Envy.

La fin de la messe approchait dangereusement. Le poly forme baissa la tête et observa le pourtour de l'église. Sa main d'œuvre tardait à venir, il fronça les sourcils. Il approchait l'apogée de son plan, rien ne devait faillir. Bradley ne devait se voir assigner sa tâche à sa place par Père. Envy n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il soupira. Ce ne seront pas les humains qui le mettront à mal…

Il s'irritait d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire au retard de son 'associé'. De là où il était il ne pouvait pas le presser. Accroupis sur la cime du bâtiment, il aspira une grosse bouffé d'air frais. Un souffle pur venant du ciel, vierge d'odeur humaine. Non souillé. Il se releva, les bras écartés, le dos cambré, la tête penchée en arrière. Le seul piaillement présent ici était le chant des charognards ayant élu pour domicile la tour. Bien qu'homonculus, il se sentait plus dans son élément ici, près du ciel et de la perfection qu'avec la bassée et les humains qui vivent avec bon nombre d'animaux rampants. L'élévation était significative pour lui, ce n'était pas anodin. Soudain, Envy écarquilla les yeux et se courba en avant : leur repaire ne se trouve-t-il pas aux sous-sols ? Il se rassura rapidement d'un léger sourire en se convainquant qu'ils sont des êtres de l'ombre. Et puis, surtout parce que c'est tout de même plus discret et simple de creuser un cercle de transmutation dans le sol que d'en faire flotter un dans le ciel.

Du haut du clocher, le poly-forme entendit un vague son de voix humaine provenant d'en dessous. Il se pencha et observa un jeune. Ce jeune homme. Envy sourit, content. Le reste du salaire récupéré de l'arlequine était un bon placement. L'homme qu'il avait payé n'avait qu'à réciter un texte digne de missionnaire. Il devrait normalement dans peu de temps se faire encercler des gardes pour propagande, ce qui ne manqua pas.

Ayant l'armée pour principal public dorénavant, l'adolescent était plus récalcitrant à répéter son discours appris par cœur. Il porta sa main à sa poche et caressa son argent. Il avait était payé pour ça, il ne devait pas l'oublier. Et s'il réussissait sa tâche, il allait encore recevoir le double. De quoi, en tout, vivre convenablement un mois entier.

Il joint ainsi ces deux mains, prit une grande inspiration et continua sa déclaration, ignorant les gardes :

« - Ishbala est grande mes frères et sœurs, mais elle ne tolère pas l'affront. Rejoignez la ou vous subirez ses châtiments et…

Le jeune homme fut interrompu par un éclatement de rire général des soldats. Cela était-il si voyant qu'il ne croyait pas lui-même un mot de ce qu'il récitait? Non. Un garde s'avança et lui demanda, sur le même ton qu'avait annoncé le brun, quelle était 'ses châtiments' ?

L'adolescent leva la tête et observa le haut de l'église. La messe était sur le point de se terminer.  
>Il soupira et murmura, sûr de lui cette fois :<p>

- La destruction de toutes vos églises… »

A la vue du jeune garçon observant le toit, Envy fit un bond. C'était l'heure. Elevé dans les airs, il put apercevoir la cloche se penchée, prête à sonner, l'homonculus ne pus s'empêcher un sourire. Toutes dents dehors. Le glas retentit, chaque église de la ville sonnait l'heure de fin. De la détonation.

Le poly-forme, maintenant charognard, profita du souffle d'air chaud de l'explosion pour s'élever encore plus haut. Il eu une amère pensée pour Kimblee, il serait aux anges…

Survolant la ville, il vit maintes tours s'effondrer sur elle-même dans chaque quartier de la ville. Peur et panique était le mot d'ordre général. Envy ne pus s'empêcher de rire, qu'être homonculus était bien mieux qu'humain ! Il en était persuadé : lui n'était pas sujet à ses impressions là. Si seulement il savait qu'il en était immunisé simplement car il était l'organisateur...

De nouveau en contact avec le sol, le poly formes guettait l'activité de la population autant que celle des militaires. Beaucoup s'agitaient comme des poulets auquel on aurait mis un pied dans l'enclos. Envy espérait son idée bonne, son coup de souffle lui permettra de juger la secte. Si elle prendra l'initiative comme un tour de force et profitera d'un affolement général pour s'imposer ou préfèrera-t-elle fuir pour se faire oublier ne sachant gérer une peur critique. A sa réaction, il pourra juger le taux de difficulté pour la canaliser et l'exterminer… Si père lui en donne toujours la responsabilité, bien entendu.

Oui, il se devait d'aider la secte adverse. Pour mieux l'abattre ensuite. Plus on élève, plus la chute est vertigineuse…

Promeneur, il était l'intrus du quartier paniqué. Se laissant faire, il vit sans tourner la tête un visage étrangé se pencher sur son épaule. L'homonculus s'immobilisa. L'homme fut vif et s'arrêta aussitôt. Il prit son inspiration et, sur le point d'entamer sa phrase amenait doucement sa main armé sur la frêle gorge d'Envy.

« - Ta tête est mise à prix, gêneur.

Etonné, le poly formes se tourna vers son interlocuteur, teintant déjà son cou de rouge par la brutalité de son geste : les mercenaires osaient encore l'attaquer ? Courageux et téméraires tout de même. Il observa les détails du nouveau venu et, prit de gaieté, copia son apparence.

- Et maintenant, elle vaut combien ?

L'homme s'éloigna vivement de la cible. Du monstre, sorcier, démon ! Il avait pourtant était prévenu de cette aptitude… La panique de l'homme fit sadiquement sourire Envy. Tout les humains, qu'importaient leur religion, âge et sexe avaient tous la même réaction face à cette capacité. Et il aimait ça. Tous des identiques jouets. Marionnettes.

Le mercenaire perdit sensations aux jambes, au crâne. Puis connaissance. L'homonculus pesta, il ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité dans cet état là.  
>Malheur à l'adepte qui, croyant fuir le danger croisa la route de l'androgyne. Ce dernier l'observa, impassible. Il finit par lui hausser un sourcil interrogatoire après de longues secondes muettes. Envy laissa échapper un rire et s'approcha de l'homme, hanches balançoire. Son corps mince et blanc ondulant au grès des pas. Proche, il posa délicatement ses avant bras sur les épaules de l'adepte, puis lia ses doigts derrière son cou. Se tenant lui-même les mains, imitant un couple. Toujours à son alléchante attitude, il continuait sa lente marche jusqu'à atteindre un mur aux briques encore humides. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il laissa ces cheveux de jais retomber, caressant sa propre épaule. Leurs pointes en titillaient même le bassin. Il lui fit un franc tendre sourire et rapprocha leur tête, haut du crâne en premier. Leurs fronts se collèrent avec délicatesse, douceur était le mot d'ordre. Le visage dorénavant droit et penché en avant, ces longueurs office de rideau de part et d'autre de leur regard. Ils étaient isolés. Un pur tête-à-tête. A en respirer leurs effluves. De courtes secondes de silences laissèrent place à leur esprit de s'occuper de l'odeur s'immisçant. Il avait une odeur de fer. De sang. <em>Merde !<em> Ce n'était pas prévu. La romantique de la scène perdit son charme et l'homme voulu violemment repousser l'inhumain. Envy avait oublié de s'être fait coupé une carotide peu de temps avant. Son charme n'opérait plus, il l'avait enfin reconnu.  
>Toujours bloqué dos au mur, il paniqua –l'homme ne pouvait repousser Envy, ne pouvait éloigner des centaines de kilos.<p>

- Abomination..

Le poly formes le rassura, lame pour main :

- J'préfère les compliments..

Toujours bloqué au mur, Envy en profita pour en effleurer son lobe d'oreille –il eut une agréable pensée pour la femme du chef des mercenaire en touchant cette partie- et lui menaça, dans sa tendresse de lui indiquer « où se trouve ton bercaille, et je t'abandonne vif ».

Il éloigna ensuite sa tête, le regarda dans les yeux et lui fit son plus beau sourire pour tenter de le convaincre… Lui qui n'était pas un homme de parole.

…

Envy leva la tête et observa à quelques mètres la façade du bâtiment faite de briques rouges et abîmées. Quelques carreaux étaient brutalement remplacés par des toiles imperméables et les contours des vitres restant semblaient d'un bois passé. Bien qu'il vivait dans les égouts, les sous-sols de la ville, dans un lieu précaire, l'homonculus fut étonné et répulsé par un tel lieu. Une organisation se voulant si puissante dans un tel trou à rats et cafards ?  
>Mais il aurait du s'en douter, cette maison de ranger paraissait tout sauf suspecte de contenir le Q.G de l'organisation consumant la ville bien que le poly formes aurait aimé se balader dans un riche palais ou maison de fortuné. Ça lui aurait changé pour une fois, lui aurait fait les beaux pieds.<p>

Retenant toujours l'adepte et le laissant supposer une mort proche, il se rapprocha de lui et lui chuchota comme une déclaration d'amour à l'oreille :

« - Fais moi plaisir, appel ton compagnon.. »

…

A l'appel de son nom, l'homme reposa la plume avait laquelle il était penché depuis maintenant quelles heures sur la table. Il prit soin de refermer son encrier et de débarrasser le table, s'il avait était appelé à la porte sans que le visiteur se daigne à frapper, ce ne devait pas être urgent.  
>Il se leva enfin de sa chaise et contempla la carte posée sur la table, elle devait encore sécher mais était déjà bien complétée.<p>

Sans prendre la peine d'observer au petit carreau, il ouvrit directement la porte. Voyant son camarade, seul, il rigola. Il n'avait pas à attendre au pied de la porte, il peut rentrer à sa guise. Comme toujours. Le cartographeur rentra à nouveau dans la bâtisse, tournant le dos au nouvel arrivant qui le suivi de près. En entendant la serrure verrouillée, il demanda à son camarade s'il avait eu sa cible. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'énerva. Se laissa s'emporter.

« - Mais comment t'as pus te permettre d'échouer ! On compte sur toi, tout le monde ! Quand le Q.G va apprendre ton échec…

L'homme s'assit, réfugiant son visage dans ces mains, et continua le ton plus bas.

- Tu ne sais pas comme il est dangereux, tout se dont il est capable…

L'homme se retourna à se moment de sa phrase pour faire face à son disciple. Il l'agrippa au cou sans l'observer réellement, aveuglé par la rage. C'est quand il constata quil n'arrivait pas à soulever son frêle ami qui lui accorda un regard. Il avait le sourire dément collé aux lèvres.  
>Le cartographeur compris qu'il était trop tard il avait la cible en question devant lui. Son véritable ami avait faillit. Le traqueur était en sa présence.<br>Envy récupéra donc sa forme androgyne face à cette constatation de la vérité. De ces froide mains d'homoncolus il enveloppa celle de l'humain le retenant il lui lacha le cou. L'homme se savait condamner, l'on échappe à son prédateur. Caressant du bout des doigts une babiole, Envy laissa son regard se promener dans la pièce. Et assura, d'un air tout aussi distrait.

- Ce Q.G.. C'est un leurre.

Ne cherchant même pas à s'armer, l'homme répondit, aussitôt :

- Terrifiant et malin.. Tu es le diable.

Envy reposa l'objet à cette remarque et l'observa dans les yeux. Par humour, il rendit son regard blanc d'aveugle, ses doigts pour griffes et des canines animal.

- A quelques détails près pour ne pas mentir. »

…

Enjambant le frêle cadavre du cartographeur occupant l'espace, Envy finit par s'approcher de la table depuis le temps qu'il parcourt la maison la carte devrait être sèche, prête à être embarquée. En main, il l'observa dans les détails, elle semblait codifiée et indiquait plusieurs emplacements. Surement les quartiers des hauts dignitaires, les futures cibles. L'homme présent faisait donc bel et bien partit des organisateurs de la secte.  
>Envy se tourna vers le corps. Il n'aurait pas du le tuer maintenant. Il n'avait plus aucune piste pour continuer sa traque maintenant. Irrespectueux d'une dépouille humaine, il lui donna un petit coup-de-pied. Il n'obtient évidemment pas de réponse.<p>

« - Ça meurt trop vite… »

Se voulant être minutieux Envy observa par la fenêtre et constata la ruelle déserte. C'était l'occasion d'agir. Il prit l'apparence d'une anodine mère de foyer et sortit en trombe du Q.G leurre. Une rue plus loin se trouvait un soldat c'était du tout bon. La chance tournait finalement.

Elle poussa un cri d'étonnement, de peur –rassurée– à ses côtés. Le visage crispé, la mine grisée. Ses joues rouges était trempée de larmes, le nez coulait. Les muscles tiraillaient à vue d'œil. Le portait n'était pas fameux à mirer. Le soldat s'approcha d'elle à en hésiter à l'étreindre, sa panique la rendait dans un sal état.  
>Comme perturbée –choc post traumatique-, elle pointait constamment du doigt vers une ruelle et ne balbutier que des bribes de mots, de simples lettres semblant être récitées au hasard. Elle se raccrocha solidement à l'épaule du soldat, chiffonnant son uniforme. Il lui tenait la main qui la touché, l'effleurant –désireux de créer un contact sans vraiment l'approcher-.<br>Elle ne put lui déclarer, seulement quelques minutes plus tard un peu calmée «… la ruelle… ». Soldat à bout de patience, il la lâcha brutalement et se rendit vers se fameux tournant, arme en mains. Sait-on jamais.  
>Distancé de quelques mètres, Envy reprit une attitude plus honorable. Et en constatant des adeptes à l'autre bout de la rue se diriger vers eux, il sourit. Quand ils passeront devant l'impasse l'homonculus viendra d'écoper le soldat de la mort de l'otage.<br>Il alimentait le feu de haine de la secte. Il lui rongeait les églises de la ville, leur faisait naître une peur panique et alimenter leur amour du patriotisme. L'envie personnifiée sourit, elle rend les situations comme ça lui plaît.

La matinée fut bonne. Exceptionnellement meilleure.

* * *

><p>Le son <em>Satisfaction<em> de la Dream-Team/T-Team (One-T feat. Cool-T, EE and Fat-T) m'a bien aidée à retranscrire cette ambiance.

Je n'ai pas réussis à me replonger –même plusieurs semaines plus tard- dans la première partie du chapitre. Il demande un état d'esprit 'particulier' que je n'ai plus spécialement envie de retrouver. Veillez donc m'excusez pour les erreurs et incompréhension que je n'ai pas voulu aller récupérer.

Peut être qu'un jour je pourrais retourner dessus… Qui sait ?

Et non, je ne suis pas contre le christianisme. Le choix de prendre des église comme bâtisse religieuse est tout simplement par commodité, étant donné que la plupart des lecteurs sont d'une population occidental, bon nombre d'entre nous connaissent mieux la forme d'une église qu'un quelque conque autre batiments d'une religion différente.

Je n'est rien contre le christianisme, je le redit. Soyez tranquille.  
>Et je m'excuse si j'en ai choqué-e-s<p> 


	7. Auboutisme

CHAP7 – Auboutisme.

« - Ces explosions seraient le fruit de ton génie Envy ?

L'homonculus sourit, Père le complimentait, il semblait fière de son idée à attenter la ville. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fronça les sourcils et sembla s'énerver. Pourquoi les aidait-il ?

- Qu'envi-tu, leur pouvoir, leur richesse ? Je t'ai confié cette mission car tu me semblais le plus apte…

Envy était désemparé, pour la première fois. Même son créateur semblait ne plus le comprendre. Le seul appui qu'il bénéficiait depuis que Lust n'était plus.

- Même pour ce résultat là Greed aurait suffit !

Le fait qu'il l'abaisse au rang de ce traître énerva Envy. Il n'avait pas pus décevoir Père autant que cela… Non !

Il releva la tête et regarda son créateur. Dans l'espoir de se relever il lui tendit la carte et quelques documents qu'il avait jugé utile en pillant le faux Q.G. Il les survola du regard, ce qui eu pour effet de le calmer.

Il se cala confortablement sur son siège et assura avec aisance qu'Envy menait son plan comme bon lui semblait…

- Même si tu consume seul le temps qu'il te reste. »

Envy s'approcha de Père, le regard interrogateur. Il finit par lui demander de plus amples explications, il ne comprenait pas.

Père le laissa sans réponse. En lui faisant dos, il lui lança ces documents comme l'on jette une balle à un chien, et finit pas le nier. Cette attitude vexa Envy. Merde, il est le seul avec qui il peut avoir un vrai contact… Les autres péchés étant mort, trop loin, insupportable, inaccessibles ou trop ingénu.  
>Solitude.<p>

…

Le King observa la ville par la fenêtre. Mais que faisait Envy ? Il consumait seul la durée que lui avait accordé Père par ses gestes magistraux. Il ne lui restait que quelques jours tout au plus pour terminer sa mission, après quoi Bradley ne pourra plus retenir l'armée, et son envie d'en finir avec ces rapaces venu infiltrer sa ville. Son territoire.

Mais il devait être redevable, depuis qu'il s'occuper de cette affaire, l'organisation terroriste ne s'attaquait plus aux représentants de l'armée elle reposait tout ses espoirs sur cette dernière pour coincé Envy, celui qui les traquait.

…

Rôdant la ville à la recherche d'informations après la tempête, Envy avait conservé son apparence androgyne. Son entrevue avec Père lui avait étrangement fait perdre l'élan d'acteur. Il était simplement recouvert de sa cape jaunâtre et avait rabattu la capuche. Beaucoup moins soucieux et minutieux, il désirait terminer cette affaire avant ce soir. N'ayant plus aucun entrain à l'accomplir.

Sa promenade le nourrit d'éléments précieux : face à la tentative d'annihilation des églises, le grand représentant de la religion s'empressera de se rendre à Central pour venir s'exprimer devant ses fidèles. Face à une carte, Envy jugea que la distance qu'il aurait à parcourir se résumait à seulement quelques heures, mais la rumeur confirmait qu'il arriverait en fin d'après-midi.  
>Envy sourit, la secte d'Ishbala allait intervenir. Pour sûr. Mais elle n'égalera sa fourberie.<p>

Il faut savoir tirer profit de chacune des situations.

…

Tenu par les informations, Envy atteignit la chapelle indiquée. Où le discours du prêtre aura lieu. Tout aussi imposante qu'une église, elle ne comportait cependant pas le clocher quémandant ses croyants à l'ordre. L'homonculus sourit, pour une religion vénérant l'amour de son prochain, beaucoup de dévots étaient postés à l'entrée de la bâtisse, veillant à son accès interdit. Le bâtiment était en rénovation sur la façade avant, mais il pouvait encore contenir grand monde. Alors pourquoi cette surveillance accrus ? Le poly-formes en était maintenant convaincu, c'était ces terroristes d'Ishbala qui étaient derrière tout ça. Eux aussi savaient revêtir différente formes. Envy en peint leur portrait : _Craintifs, prudents et précautionneux._

Une poignée d'hommes exécutèrent leur ronde synchroniquement, sans qu'ils se soient parlés, ou bien même regardés.  
><em>Et très organisés.<br>_Envy s'approcha méticuleusement de la paroisse, il craignait tout de même d'être repéré. Suffisamment proche, il leva la tête et observa les nombreux vitraux manquant. L'espace était suffisant. Le regard à nouveau posé sur ces faux-dévots, il dévêtit la tête de sa cape jaunâtre et hurla :

« - SOURIS ! »

Tout le monde regarda en direction du cri, mais n'aperçurent qu'un manteau laissé à l'abandon au sol. Leur attention fut donc retenue par l'habit, et non par Envy escaladant la façade du bâtiment dans la peau du rongeur. _Mais niés comme des humains._

Un garde finit par ramasser le fringue et après observation, s'osa à le renifler. Ni cheveux, ni odeur, rien n'ornait ce par dessus. Comme s'il n'appartenait à personne. Tous se retournèrent pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un –ils regardèrent même les cieux, car ils soupçonnaient évidemment se monstre qui peut se changer en oiseau- mais ils ne croisèrent personne, Envy eu le temps de passer par les vitraux cassés et d'atteindre ainsi la pièce principale. Toujours en souris, il observa les hommes à l'intérieur un court temps. Le 'prêtre' était déjà présent. Cette rumeur était donc bien une machination de la secte d'Ishbal. Elle profitera sûrement de la messe pour duper et ainsi convertir les fidèles. Ils étaient dorénavant des missionnaires.

L'intérieur du bâtiment semblait être réglé à la perfection, tous savaient ce qu'ils avaient à accomplir pour préparer la cérémonie.  
><em>Soucieux du moindre détail.<br>_Les questions et la panique se soulèvent seulement quand il y a du changement. Lorsque l'habitude et lassitude sont parfaitement ancrées, aucune évolution n'est possible. Et en constatant leur perfection, Envy jalousa, il avait plus de quatre siècles d'expérience et ne semblait pas aussi doué à huiler une mécanique. L'homonculus se pencha et analysa la distance qui le séparait du sol : vingt mètres ?

Il deviendra ainsi l'élément destructeur.

Il sauta en recouvrant sa forme androgyne et s'efforça à s'alourdir au contact du sol. Les murs tremblèrent face aux centaines de kilos d'Envy. Le mauvais état du bâtiment s'accentua davantage, et l'échafaud de l'entrée s'effondra, barricadant toute les personnes à l'intérieur. Quelques parties du plafond s'écrasèrent. D'autre se fragilisèrent.

Bradley comprendra aisément qu'Envy est responsable de cette destruction. Cela lui laissait donc une dizaine de minutes avant l'intervention de l'armée. Plutôt court.

Il observa la cinquantaine d'hommes présents. Puis figea son regard sur leur 'prêtre'. Même Cornello avait plus d'allure…

A la vue de leur crainte obsessionnelle, les prêcheurs sortirent leur arme à feu. Envy grimaça, il n'avait pas prévu qu'ils soient armés. Ils étaient encore moins respectueux des autres religions que l'on aurait pus le croire. Il était tombé dans son propre piège. Mais en observant le plafond en piteux état il rit de sa maladresse, le côté gauche semble plus fragilisé. Ainsi, il sauta sur place. Face à un mouvement de sa part, tous lui tirèrent dessus tel des sauvages. Acteur par poly-forme, il recula à chaque balle reçu par sa droite. Et finit par sauter à gauche comme par un gros coup. Son plan ne faillit, une pierre chuta par la gauche de la chapelle. Les coups de feu cessèrent. Le morceau de pierre laissa place à un nuage de fumée.

Le prêtre se figea sur place. Il avait compris l'intention du monstre.

Une fois dissipée, la côte gauche de la pièce ne comportait plus le fauteur. Les fidèles rigolèrent, persuadaient qu'il s'était fait écraser par la roche. Il n'eut pas peur à faire le clown en exagérant chaque coup reçu. Il voulait faire son malin et le voila puni. Il s'était fait avoir par son propre piège et à l'instar du coyote, il n'en tirait jamais leçon il ne pourra plus jamais dorénavant. Tous s'en amusèrent, sauf un. Il poussa un cri de peur et pointa du doigt les missionnaires posté à gauche.

Il y en avait un de plus.

Instinctivement, les désignés s'éloignèrent les uns des autres en se jetant des regards foudroyant. Le Malin s'était mêlé parmi eux. Et il était indiscernable.

Un bruit assourdissant retentit depuis l'entrée, le bâtiment était à nouveau accessible, les croyants avaient cru bien faire en déblayant le passage pour sauver leur prêcheur.

Pour ne pas affoler la foule ou éveiller des soupçons, le prêtre sourit à cette nouvelle et ordonna par sécurité l'évacuation immédiate du bâtiment. Sauvant en même temps l'ignominie que comptaient désormais ses rangs.

À l'extérieur, le Mage fouillait du regard le sol de cette ville. Entièrement bâti sur du bitume. Rien ne l'aidera à trahir cet espion par son poids. Il ne pouvait non plus interroger chacun de ces disciples maintenant.

Sous l'état de choc, le prêtre déclara qu'il n'expliquera la situation face à l'attentat contre les églises seulement le lendemain, permettant ainsi à l'ordre de trouver une paroisse où pouvoir s'exprimer. Les croyants ne virent pas d'objection, tellement soucieux du bien être de cette homme de Dieu.

On sentit la pression se perdre au sein de la conspiration, la fin de journée et la nuit leur permettra de mettre la main sur l'homme en trop. S'il ne s'était pas déjà enfuit en se mêlant à la foule.

…

La nuit se consumait déjà et le prêtre s'énerva, il s'était trop contenu depuis que la conspiration avait rejoint cet immense hôtel qui les logeait, les cinq interrogatoires simultanés n'amenaient aucuns résultats concrets et/ou satisfaisants… Il en était sûr pourtant qu'il était toujours parmi eux. Il n'abandonnait pas aussi facilement.

Ce monstre devait être aussi organisé qu'eux, car bien que l'Ordre soit d'une discipline et organisation parfaite, ils avaient stocké toutes leur archives dans un de leur Q.G leurre… Celui où le diable avait mis les pieds et pillait leur cartes et toutes leur archives comportant la fiche de chacun des fidèles.

Et cette enquête qui ne menait à rien.

Et qui ne portera tout simplement jamais ses fruits car Envy ne le désirait pas. Il voulait en ce moment même rire de l'ingéniosité et l'incroyable chance qu'il bénéficiait pour le moment. Personne ici ne soupçonnait que le traître faisait partit des interrogateurs ?

L'homonculus portait d'ailleurs un sadique plaisir à poser de malicieuses questions. A telle point que les jurys de sa section avaient déjà retenu quelques fiches. Plus les suspects défilaient, plus Envy laissait sa cruauté ressortir, son plaisir malsain à torturer ses humains. Leur semer le doute et de voir dans leur regard ces choses qu'il ne comprendrait jamais, tel la peur, la crainte ou l'angoisse.

« - A tes yeux…

Envy grossit les siens en écarquillant les paupières.

- L'alchimie, c'est quoi ?

Sa question se termina dans un murmure au sourire carnassier. Devenu sadique en constatant la rage envahir le suspect qui s'empressa de répondre en un semi-cri à son insu.

- Une arme de destruction massive !

Envy laissa échapper un rire. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il le questionnait, et ce mortel avait déjà oublié l'unique condition. L'homonculus se leva et se pencha sur l'homme. Il la lui rappellera avec désir.

- Un avis personnel n'intéresse, l'on prêche les paroles de la Déesse nous.

L'homme se rétracta sur sa chaise et baissa la tête. On l'accuserait, lui ? Envy se redressa et l'observa de haut.

- Que nous confirme alors que tu n'es pas _lui ? »_

Trop démentiel, le prêtre perçu le sourire de l'interrogateur du troisième bureau. Le chef sourit et se sentit soudainement soulagé. Ce grand génie se cachait non pas parmi ces souris de disciples banales, mais dans les instances. Le prêtre aurait du s'en doutait.

Cet être n'est ni orgueilleux à vouloir faire parler de lui, ni avare en voulant diriger l'ordre. On croirait plutôt qu'il enviait leur force, leur nombre… Leur solidarité.

C'est ce qui renforçait son inimitié, le rendant dangereux.

Le prêtre se leva et imposa le silence dans la pièce. Il autorisa une pause à tout ceux qui se démenait à traquer le faux. Envy fut le seul à grimacer à cette annonce, au moment pile où ça commençait à devenir intéressant… Ces humains avaient un don pour ne pas lui plaire, décidément. Cette mimique confirma les doutes du prêtre, cet étranger ne désirait en vrai qu'être entouré de gens comme lui. Cette vision de la situation l'aurait fait fondre… S'il n'avait pas détruit la moitié de l'ordre à lui seul.

Il serra les poings. Mécontent. Enervé.

« - Barricadez-moi ces portes !

Envy tourna sur lui–même. Moins cons qu'ils pouvaient y paraître, ils avaient finalement réussis à le démasquer. Pour un ordre puissant, c'était plutôt piteux : même les mercenaires étaient plus prévoyants finalement. Ils l'avaient démasqué avant qu'il les soupçonne.

Le malin les regarda, curieux. Ces humains sont niais, ils le savaient ? Le prêtre montra du doigt leur cible. Immédiatement, les soumis se mirent à lui braquer leur arme. Envy analysa furtivement les murs. Il sourit. Taillant son bras en lame il trancha un tuyau en deux. Le gaz s'en libéra. Il questionna le prêtre perdu dans le blanc des yeux.

- T'es sûr de vouloir me faire tirer dessus ?

Le prêtre laissa place à la panique. Merde, il n'aurait pas du ordonner de barricader toutes les sortie et les aérations. Sur le coup ils avaient craint que ce malin ne s'y enfuie. Mais lui il était déterminé et ne serait jamais partit sans sa tâche accomplie. Sans leur sang répandu.

Il faudra donc rapidement en finir avec lui.

Envy devait gagner du temps. Les pièces supérieures étaient gourmandes en chauffage. C'était très bon. Le gaz ne faisait qu'affluer ici plus rapidement.

Les expressions du prêtre étaient si variées. Il oscillait entre la peur : il savait qu'ils allaient mourir s'il ne faisait rien… Et s'il ordonnait à ses troupes de lui tirer dessus également. Et le corps-à-corps était impensable avec un tel génie. Entre la culpabilité : regrettant d'avoir mené son armée à la mort, à la défaite. Et l'impuissance. Il se dit homme de Déesse, mais n'en reste pas moins un médiocre d'humain.

Un spectacle succulent pour cet Être Supérieur.

L'homonculus observa les autres êtres de la pièce. Certain se mettaient à trembler. Trop de pression surement. Ils devaient sentir le gaz et savoir leur mentor désemparé.

- L'humain est faible. Il a besoin d'accroches et de repères, sinon… »

Le prêtre l'observa étrangement. Envy allongea vivement son bras sur ce faible. A peine le cadavre joncha le sol que par amour et vengeance un dévot enclencha la gâchette. Douce nostalgie auprès d'Envy de la jeune Ishbale abattue de sa main.

Le péché le savait. L'humain est creux.

Ce victorieux aura joué avec eux jusqu'au bout.

…

Du haut du toit d'un bâtiment opposé, le survivant observa les décombres enflammés. Depuis qu'il traquait cet ordre, il se disait le faire pour lui-même, afin d'assouvir son instinct de mort. Seulement ? Alors pourquoi lorsque le coup de feu fatal fut tiré sa première pensée se tourna vers Père qui serrait fière de lui ? Quelqu'un toussa dans son dos, c'était Bradley. Envy ne lui attribua qu'un vif coup d'œil. Que veut ce préféré de Père ?

« - J'aurais presque envie de t'enrôler dans l'armée après ce que tu as fait.

Rageuse, la jalousie le regarda et rétorqua daignée :

- Qu'est ce qu'elles valent réellement, vaut médailles dites d'Honneur ? »

Bradley rigola de sa réaction. Puis repartit. Ce Führer n'avait rien fait, qu'il reste chez lui. Avec ces humains. Envy pouvait se débrouiller seul. Il ne voulait pas de ses félicitations.

Le survivant observa son massacre, soulagé. Au cœur allégé. Tout ces gêneurs avaient disparut. Annihilés. Il rit, dément et satisfait : ce héros permit le sacrifice du pays entier.

Le Grand Jour viendra avec le printemps. Comme prévu.

Comme quoi, la haine d'un peuple amène bien loin. Rah !  
>Pauvre de nous à être inlassablement soumis aux sombres peurs et desseins de si peu d'êtres.<p>

* * *

><p>En espérant que cette fin vous est satisfait, qu'elle n'a pas traîné en longueur ou que vous n'êtes arrivé jusqu'ici avec exaspération, poussé seulement par la curiosité.<p>

Enjoy !

Et merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici.


End file.
